Dreams, Feelings & Reality
by XxCeddyxX
Summary: Now Stan and his friends are in high school but after so long Stan must now let go of his secret, but in this sad world not everybody will take it so lightly. Stan/Kyle May be Changed from T To M because of later chapters Maybe diffrent pairs later on
1. Chapter 1

This is my first story (Kinda of second) so don't be to harsh but still be firm, this is the first chapter of many so keep looking out for updates! (Oh yeah I do not own South Park or any of the people in this story)

* * *

"Oh my god, What am I gonna do! I have to do something.I can't just stand around telling myself and everyone else that...that im straight!I feel like something is eating me from the inside out, like,like some sort of bug, that will **not** go away till I tell somebody. I think today will be the day that I tell somebody if anything I think my best bet will be to tell my best friend and the person I have a crush on ,Kyle Broflovski. I thought about telling my parents but I think my dad would disown me on the spot, because when we watch T.V. and see something about a gay person being killed or how they want marriage rights, he says with the upmost hate in his eyes "Those fags don't know when to stop, huh Stanley" most of the time I nod or say

"They sure did dad" than give off a kina of a nervous laugh. But I hope when I tell Kyle he will not change the way he thinks of me, I mean when Kenny told us that he was bi we were all cool, expect for Cart man he called Kenny a dick loving homo and left to go hang out Clyde and them.

and the last person I'ill have to tell is my girlfriend of a year and a half, Wendy. I really hope she will understand, I know it sounds cliche but I still want to be friends with her but i just can't keep doing this. Not only to myself but to her. I knew for sure that I was gay when we were at her house and we were making out, and she asked if I wanted to do it but i kept making stuff up that I knew were untrue, like I needed to go home or I didn't have a condom. I have used these excuses at least 20 times. She hasn't asked to make love for a while but I think she has giving up for now.

"Stan Marsh! can you please tell me who conquered the Athens, Sparta or Persia." Mr Garrison asked me.

"Umm let me think"

"No time for thinking!Next time you better tell me what I want to hear or I will give you detection for a week! Know you better pay attention!

"OK... bitch" I mumbled

"What was that" Mr Garrison asked

"Oh nothing sir" I almost stuttered

"Damn right nothing" Mr. Garrison Yelled

Just as he said this the bell rung and school was over we all got out of our seats and headed for the door to leave so our weekend could start. I saw Kenny and Kyle Standing over by there lockers so I started to walk over to them.

"Hey guys whats up" I said

"Not much, but I think Kenny has some news" Kyle said

"Oh yeah I forgot, big news right here you ready,alright here it goes"

"Dude just say it" I said

"OK OK, im gonna ask out Butters!" Kenny said with excitement

"Oh sweet dude, when you gonna do it" I asked

"When we get back on Monday, maybe when were on the bus so if he says yes we can fool around in the back" Kenny said with a evil grin on his face.

"But what if Butters isn't gay" I asked

"Come on Stan, you're gonna tell me that Butters ain't gay, I mean just look at don't forget I have a built in gaydar" We all laughed at this as were walking out to the parking lot

"Well i'll see you guys later"

"Later Kenny" Me and Kyle said at the same time.

"You still want a ride to your house Kyle"

"Yea sure Stan, but let me do something first" Kyle said

"OK but hurry up I need to be home by 3:30 so I can start cleaning up the house so you can spend the night"I said, Kyle and I always spent the night at each others, and switched off every week.I watched Kyle run up to Butters and start to chat him up, what ever Kyle was talking about it was making Butters nervous, I could tell because Butters would always play with his hands and look to the ground when something was making nervous. Kyle finished talking to Butters and jogged back to my car.

"What was that about, Kyle" I asked

"Just some stuff, don't worry about it" Kyle said with a grin

"Well, alright lets go then" I said as I got in my car, Kyle is so lazy sometimes, I say this because he lives like ten min. anyway I would take him any were he wanted as long as I could be there with him. I still hope after tonight he would still want to be my friend or maybe even better... my I pulled my self out of my trance to strike up a conversation with my best friend.

"So what are you gonna bring when you come over"

"I don't know, I could just bring the same stuff I always do"

"OK then sounds like a plan" I said as we reached Kyle's house "See you in a bit dude"

"Yeah, see you later Stan" Kyle waved as I left his driveway, I just kept thinking I really really hope he just says yes to who I am. But right now I can't think about that, right now I need to think how I am going to tell Wendy. All I know is that I am going to tell her today. Because if I keep waiting it's going to get worse. I mean what if me and Kyle came into school holding hands and she see's us without me telling her whats up, yeah that wouldn't be weird.

"All right her house is coming up I can tell her before I go home"One of the good things about living in a small town is that everybody lived really close together and about thirty seconds apart.

When I got to her house, I got out of my car and tred to think of what to say "How about, it's not you that made me gay, it's just how I am." No, that would never work, uhh I don't have time for this I guess I'll just have to wing it.I walked up to her door and knocked. From the sounds of it I think she was coming from upstairs, then in a second the door whipped open and Wendy was standing there with nothing but a towel on I just thought to my self "As if this wasn't all ready hard enough, She comes down here in a fucking towel!_Sigh_ might as well get this over with"

"Oh high Stan" She said trying to sound sexy, but sounded more moody if anything. "I didn't know you were coming over" As she said this she started to let her towel fall a little so she could let her some of her cleavage show. "So you gonna come in or you just gonna stand there looking dumb"

"Um well I guess I'll come in" I said with a little discomfort in my voice. As I walked in she lead me to her living room and I took a seat, but she stayed standing.

"So Stan what brings you here, did you want something to drink, eat maybe a little show." Wendy said as she started to take her towel off.

"Wendy stop!" I said raising my voice a little, she seamed caught off by this, but compiled "Alright thank you." I said "I think we really need to talk, not so much about us but more about me, know this is pretty hard for me so please all I can beg from you is that you don't freak out, I-I can't stress this enough"

"Well this seems like it sounds a little big Stan, maybe I should go put some clothes" Wendy said as she started to walk towards the stairs.

"Well you can do what ever you want, b-but it should not take to long" I said just wanting to get this over with, thinking she shouldn't over react because not only are we boyfriend and girlfriend for almost two years, we have been friends ever since the forth grade. we both under stand each others feelings like clock work "OK Wendy you know you might want to sit down for this,alright I've been keeping these feelings in for the longest time so please please don't judge me,I-I I am

gay.

* * *

How will Wendy react to Stan? Will Stan be able to tell Kyle, and if so how will he take it? Find out in the next chapter!

Hope you all enjoyed that first chapter next one will be on in about a day or two hope you all review! (When I put these chapters out I will already be half done with the next one so keep in mind that my updates will never be to far apart)


	2. Best Friends

So this is the second chapter to my story of kyle and stan, enjoy

* * *

"Wh-What" Wendy said, obviously shocked by what I said, she fell to her knees and started to bawled "Why Stan! Why, w-was it me t-that m-made you f-feel this way! Am I that b-bad of a g-girlfriend, that I-I made you g-g-gay!"She almost screamed. good thing her parents were gone because if they were then there would have been so pretty big trouble.

"No,no that is the last thing I want you to think Wendy, I want you to see you're self as a beautiful woman, a woman that can get any guy in the school. But I hope that me putting you through this hell has not hurt our friendship and you will still see me as a regular person" with that I closed my eyes and looked away, awaiting her response.

"So your really gay huh?"Wendy said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Did she just accept me?" I thought "So you don't care that I'm gay?" I said aloud this time.

"I mean I care, because we can't be together, but I just want you to be happy, and if us not being together and you being... gay makes you happy then so be it. Stan no matter what happens I will always love you,gay or straight I will be there." When she said that I felt tears of joy flow down my face, and I rushed over to hug her.

"Thank you Wendy, thank you." After this I let go of her and let go a sigh of relief

"To be honest Stan I had a feeling you were gay"Wendy said in a now happy mood

"What made you think that?" I asked out of curiosity

"You don't know, well all those times you didn't want to have sex was the biggest clue" Wendy said with a smile we both laughed at this, and got off the floor because thats where we were having our... talk.

"Well I better get going because Kyle is going to be coming over later to spend the night"

"OK then, I gotta get dressed any way cuz it's starting to get cold in here" Wendy said

"Alright then I'll see you later" I said now in a pretty good mood

"Oh and Stan when are you going to tell Kyle" Wendy asked, when she said this my mood fell back down, forgetting that I still have to tell Kyle

"Oh um, I might tell him tonight, not to sure yet"

"Oh well just take your time and tell him when you think the time is right, OK Stan" Wendy said

"Thanks Wendy" I said as I walked out of her house and into my car " OK one down one to go" I thought to myself, even though these are the only two people I really care about telling it fells like it's going to take a life time to tell Kyle. But tonight is going to be the night that he finds out, and the night I find out if he is a real friend or not, or maybe I'll find out he fells the same, or maybe he will hate me for it and never speak to me again! No, I can't think like that, all I can hope for is that we can still be I pulled up to my driveway not 10 seconds later If saw Kyle's mom pull up with Kyle in the front seat.

"Hey dude whats up" Kyle said while getting out of the car

"Not Much Dude" I said while pounding his fist

"Now you have everything you need right Kyle?" Kyle's mom asked

"Yes mom"

"Because if you call asking for me to come pick you up for anything i'm not coming back over" Kyle's mom said

"Mom if I need anything i'll just walk I just wanted you to drive me because I have some vary important stuff in my backpack, and I don't want to risk being robbed" Kyle said kinda of annoyed, I love when he got mad because when he did he always made the cutest face that just made me want to grope him, if i'm lucky I might be able to tonight!

"OK then I'll see you on sunday baby" Kyle;s mom said while getting in her car.

"Mom do you really have to call me baby, because you know i'm not right" Kyle said

"Oh Kyle you know you'll always be my baby no matter what" Kyle's mom yelled as she drove out of my driveway. at this Kyle blushed from being embarrassed.

"Come on let's go inside _baby." _I said half joking

"Fuck you dude" I laughed at this but Kyle had not found this vary funny. When we went in side we went up to room which was kinda of dirty but nothing to freak out about, just a shirt or two socks, boxers a few stray papers, nothing to bad right, wrong.

"Dude your room is so dirty, why don't you clean it" Kyle asked

"Come on it's clean...enough" I said

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that" Kyle said as he moved one of my shirts of my chair to put down his backpack to unpack his stuff.

"So what you bring" I asked

"Let me see, OK I have my x-box 360 DJ Hero and my laptop" Kyle said as he took everything out

"DJ Hero? I don't think I'v ever herd about that game"

"Oh yeah Token told me that it's like Guitar Hero for black people(*)"Kyle said as we both laughed at this. " You can also plug in the guitar if you suck at the turntable and play the solos in songs, hey that sounds like it's for you" Kyle laughed at his joke but I just shook it off.

"How hard could it be it's from the same people that make Guitar Hero" I said feeling like I could beat the game with ease.

"You wanna bet, it's at least five times harder than Guitar Hero" Kyle said

"OK then set it up bitch"I said with a smile on my face, to show him that i was being friendly.

After he set it up he put it on his favorite song in the game Through The Grapevine VS. Feel Good Inc. (*) once he had set up everything for me he said

"Prepare to get owned." Once the song started it was pretty easy, one button, one button, two buttons.

"Kyle, really this is so easy I don't even have to try."

"Just wait, asshole" He said with a big smile

"Yeah whatever..." When I turned back to the game all these wired looking markings were coming up that I had no idea what they ment. I Paused and gave it to Kyle, Who finished the song with no trouble at all.

"Damn well that's lame" I said

"No you just suck" Kyle said while sticking out his tongue, while I did this I couldn't help but blush because he just looked so damn cute with some of his red hair sticking from his trademark green hat but then he looked to me and saw that I was a little red. " hey dude you OK, you're a little red" Kyle asked, when he noticed this I turned away from him and said

"Yeah just a little hungry,hey my parents left fifty dollars for food since they left for the weekend to do there anniversary."

"they only gave you that much for you, me and your sister" Kyle asked

"No" I said as I recovered from my blush "My mom and dad don't know that you're gonna be here and my sister is gonna be spending the night at one of here friends house's"

"Oh sweet, we got the house to our self's, but any way what do you want to eat?" Kyle asked

"How bout some pizza, just cheese, so we can still get some drinks and tip the guy with out going broke the first day and have to starve the rest of the weekend, sound good?"

"Yeah dude what do you want to do while we wait?" Kyle asked

"Well I don't want to play anymore of that game, so we could just watch TV." I said

"K I'll get my laptop and i'm just gonna surf the web, be right back" Kyle said as he ran upstairs.

As he went upstairs, I planed on how I was gonna tell Kyle.

"I think I will tell him before we go to sleep, because if he hates me for this he can go to sleep with out having to go home and waking up his parents and then they find out he left because i'm gay, then his mom will tell my my and my mom will tell my dad, and boom im dead. When I think about it, if he gets mad this is how all my plans are going to end up like. But I can't think like that, but if he says he don't care we can just wake up with out a care, then if he says he's gay to

because he felt brave enough to come out because I did then maybe, just maybe we could wake up next to each other. At this I drooled a bit, but then Kyle came back down with his laptop " So what are you gonna look up Kyle" I asked while coming out of my trance"

"Oh just You tube, Twitter, just what ever" Kyle said while sitting down about a foot away from me

"OK but no porn, since it's WiFi my dad can look at any CPU and see the history, and knowing you it would most likely be animal porn." I laughed at this but he just shrugged it off, knowing that I was joking.I put on the TV and started to watch Scrubs, I don't really like it but over all it's still a pretty funny show.

"Hey Stan" Kyle asked, with concern in his voice

"Yeah" I replied

"Um this might sound wired but um are you gay" Kyle asked, as soon as he said this my heart skipped a beat

"Uh what makes you say that" I said as my voice cracked a bit.

"Well, im on Twitter right now and on Wendy's updates it says, I wish we could still be with each other, but I guess you just can't hide who you are, oh well glad were still friends!" said Kyle as he was reading off his laptop.

"Well how do you know she's talking about me" I said, trying hold back my blush.

"Come on Stan are you really going to try to fool me? We have been friends for way to long, I know you like a book. why didn't you ever tell me you were gay dude?" Kyle said seeming a bit angry

"You mean you really don't care." I said feeling like I was going to cry from joy.

"For real though I do care" Kyle said

"W-what you d-do" I said feeling a tear come down my cheek, god what is happing to me im just a train wreck.

"Yeah I do care, I care because you didn't tell me before" Kyle said with a caring smile on

"W-well it's just t-that I thought that you would never want to be my friend again" I said looking up and wiping the tears away feeling like a million dollars that he is still my friend.

"Why would I do that? Kenny told us that he's gay I didn't give two shits, he's still the same old Kenny to me, and your still the same old Stan to me he said while putting down his laptop to come over and put his hand on my shoulder. I turn over and put my hands around him and pulled him into a hug, this felt so right I never wanted to leave his arms.

"But yeah keep in mind dude that im not gay" Kyle said as he let go of me "Just a little heads up"

"So were still friends" I sad feeling a little sad that he ended the hug.

"Best friends" Kyle said as gave me fist pound. just after that the pizza man came up to the door and I got up to get it, paid him the twenty plus five dollar tip. When I brought it in I set it on the table and called Kyle in so we could eat"

"Just cheese, right" Kyle asked, since him being jewish he can't eat pork in less it's blessed or something like that I can't really remember, all I know is that he can't really eat pork.

"Yep,hey after this you wanna watch a movie?" I asked as I picked up a piece of pizza

"Sure what you got?" He asked as he took a bite of pizza and all the cheese fell on to his plate.

As I finshed laughing at this I said

"I got Borat, Fast And The Furious and Batman Returns" I said as threw away my piece of the pizza seeing as it was way to gressy to eat.

"Um, let's watch Borat. I haven't seen that one yet" Kyle said

"OK but this movie is rated R, you can watch this unless you have somebody that is seventeen or older" This was me making fun of him because he was still sixteen but turned seventeen in about three weeks.

"Oh not cool dude"Kyle said as he sat back down in the living room "Lets just watch the movie"

"OK" After I hit play we were sent on a stupid journey with Borat and his fat friend.

after the movie was over Kyle said

"Thank god that's over" He said while rubbing his temples

"Come on was it that bad, I thought it was funny" I said while getting up and taking out the movie.

"Yes, anyway im pretty tired, I guess im a get to bed" Kyle said while getting up to go to my room.

"Really, dude it's only..." I said then looked at the clock and it said 11:58 "Oh guess it is pretty late" I said as I started to turn every thing off in the house, after I did this I went in to my room and saw Kyle in nothing but his boxers, I blushed so hard that I thought my face would stay this color. but as soon as Kyle turned to me I turned away, but I think that Kyle noticed

"Ohh what, im I to much for you, gay boy." he said joking while hitting his ass.

"N-no I just need to get to sleep" I said as I pulled off my pants leaving on my shrit

"OK then, well good night"Kyle said while ploping down on to his sleeping bag.

"Hey Kyle?" I asked

"Yeah Stan" Kyle said

"Thanks for being my friend" I said while starting to close my eyes

"No problem dude" Kyle said but not noticing I was already asleep, I guess I was really tired,

but little did I know I was sleep talking, and boy were they getting bad they were all about let me spank dat ass, and ohh yeah I love it when you do that with your mouth and as soon as I was about to climax in my dream from all the dirty thoughts going by I screamed out my best friends name

"KYLEEE" as I said this I was rudely awaked by a mean looking face it was Kyle

"Dude, what the fuck"

* * *

Ohhh crazy, what is Kyle going to do about Stan is he gonna kick his ass, leave and never speek to him again, who knows only I know and you will have to wait till the next chapter (PS it is going to be a while because we are doing a best writting portfilo in my school and we have to make up a whole short story to go with it, and also I'v been working on a Creek fic so be on the look out for that to) PEACE!


	3. Found Out

Sorry this chapter ain't to long, school really sucks :(

anyway hope you like what little I got!

* * *

"This really can't be happening. Did Kyle really hear what I said?"

"Dude do you know how **sick** that is."

"Kyle I'm sorry I-I don't know what I was thinking"I started to get out of bed to come towards him, but he backed away form me

"You were thinking about sticking your cock in my ass!" I blushed a little at what he said "Dude were best friends, I can't believe you would even let a thought like that cross your mind! I-I think I need to leave" Kyle started to pack up his sleeping bag, but I grabbed his arm and stopped him.

"Kyle look" I said with a small tear running down my face. "I have felt this way about you for some time"

"How long?" Kyle said looking a bit more calm

"Well, since about the seventh grade, and I feel like now, more than ever I can tell you this, that I love you Kyle Broflovski" after I said that I let go of his arm and he plopped down onto the floor

"That long, you have got to be joking, right, this all some wired dream that is just not happening, right?

When Kyle said this I just couldn't bear it I just broke down, he noticed this, and unlike earlier he did not come over to hold me in-fact he backed away, and this made me cry more.

"So what are you going to do now Kyle?" I said in between sobs "Go home tell your mom and dad why your there, then have them tell my parents and then god knows what"I started to cry even more from the thought of my dad throwing me out with out even a second thought.

"Stan I'm not a dick, and even though I don't really think I could return your love, I think we could still be friends" at this I stopped crying and hugged him, but only for a few seconds, but when I pulled away I saw that he was blushing a bit. It was a small blush but none the less it was there, then it hit me.

"So Kyle what did you mean that you don't really think that you could return my love, does that mean that mean that maybe one day you might be able to." I said backing away a little so I could see his face

"N-Nothing" He said looking away from me

"Kyle is there something your not telling me, and you know you can't lie to me" We know each other to

well there is no way we could lie to each other and get away with it.

"Um, well it's just that."

"Yes." I said leaning in.

"I don't think that, I'm gay, but I do think that one day I could be with another guy, and I think that person could be you." When he said this I got kinda of mad

"So what the hell was that earlier when you yelled!" I said with some anger in my voice

"I don't know Stan, I just, feel so confused right now, I just need time to think"

"Well do you want to talk about"

"Kinda, not really"Kyle said looking away

"You sure, because when you talk about things like this you can feel much better." I said putting a friendly arm around him

"Well I guess your right, I mean you already did it right" We both laughed at this a bit."Well Stan you know how my family is Jewish, if my mom found out she would do any thing in her power to keep me straight, she would even send me to... camp new grace, and there not even Jewish!" at this Kyle let go a sigh. "But Stan." I looked up at Kyle who wasn't even looking at me.

"Yeah Kyle"

"If I were to ever go out with a guy, I would want it to be you. I say this because we know more about each other then any girl will ever know, but right know I just need to sleep on it." Kyle said while walking back to his sleeping bag.

"Hey Kyle"

"Hmm?" Kyle turned around and I put my lips to his, but only for a split second.

"Hope that helps you make your mind" I said sounding as soft and smooth as I could.

"Umm t-thanks n-night." At that Kyle got into his sleeping and tried to get to sleep. I smiled at this because he looked so cute when he stuttered .

"Yeah night." As I got in my bed I could tell Kyle was falling to sleep by how he was breathing, so I just waited for him to go to sleep in case I wanted to have another one of those dreams, I just kept thinking about how Kyle said his mom would send him to camp if he said he was gay, I guess if some how we wound up we would have to keep "us" from are parents, but if do get together then I would most likely parade him around town! But only if he was OK with it, oh I just can't wait till he tells me how he feels! This feeling I have it's so...so, warm, I really love how this feels, and I also love him, Kyle.

At this I started to drift off to sleep with a smile on my face and the feeling of love around me. And it feels, great.

* * *

Again sorry for this being short I just wanted to get something out before I got more homework! Next chapter will be much longer than this one you best believe it, see you all next time!


	4. Starks's Pond

Sorry this took so long got half way done and my computer decided to not open the file so I had to write damn near the whole thing again! Any way the next chapter might be a little while cuz we just started a whole new unit in biology and were starting a new essay in English about if I think Americans rely on metrical goods or not this is so much and im only in the tenth grade!the damn thing has to be 4 to 5 pages, the only time I like to write that much is when it's about something I care about like this stuff ^-^ well either way enjoy (P.S. This was 3567 words minus my notes!)

* * *

I woke up feeling like a million dollars, I rolled over to look at my clock it reed 10:28 that could be the reason I feel so good, I never did like to wake up in the afternoon I always felt like I've wasted the day away. I turn away from the clock and look at my ceiling, I know why I feel so good it's because today is the day Kyle gives me his answer, if he wanted to go out with me, or not. I sit straight up to stretch. "Hey Kyle, you up" No answer, when I got up to go to the bathroom I saw that his sleeping bag and everything else was gone. This was really up-setting seeing that Kyle was not here and nether was his stuff, No no no! I can't believe he left, I bet he went to his house and told his mom about how I'm gay! Shit, I need to see if he told yet if I'm lucky he hasn't gotten home yet, maybe I can convince him to tell his mom that we just had a small fight and he needed some time away, yeah let's hope that what happens. I put on some pant's and a dark red shirt that were on the floor I also threw on a brown jacket and brown shoes, garbed my car keys and was out of my bed room door. When I got down stairs I smelled something burning and saw some smoke come in front of my face, oh god the house is on fire! ugh Kyle is going to have wait because I think my house not burning to the ground is a bit more important! When I ran into the kitchen I saw something that I had not expected.

"Morin, were are you off to in a hurry?" Kyle said with a smile. I couldn't believe my eyes, Kyle wasn't going back to his house, he was standing in my kitchen.

"K-Kyle what are you doing here?" I said feeling kinda of relived.

"Um, spending the weekend, duh" Kyle said turning back to the burning food "Oh and making us breakfast"

"I t-thought you left, because all your stuff was packed up"

"Oh, well I just put all my things down here because this it,s not like I'm going to be using them up in your room" Kyle turned away so he could put some vary black pancakes on the table. " I might not be the best cook, but at lest it's food, if you don't like it there always cereal" he took a seat at the table and put and tried to put a pancake on his plate with his fork but he couldn't even put a hole in it. "Guess these are scraped" He said looking at me smiling

"Um Kyle about last night, so uh what do you say, maybe we could uh be together" I said feeling like my blush could break through the darkest of nights.

"You mean you haven't figured it out, Kyle said getting up to throw out the pancakes, "Me making you breakfast,kinda the fact that I'm still here and that I packed up my sleeping bag. I thought it was self expla..." before I could let him finish I brought him into a big hug, I could feel his body next to mine, I could feel his warmth, I could smell him to, he smelled like a mix between the pancakes he tried to make and pine tree's it might seem like a wired combo, but as long as it was on Kyle it smelled heavenly , he could smell like cheese and metal for all I care I would still love to hold him like this. I could feel a small tear of happiness come down my face, at the fact that now me and Kyle could be together, I backed away so I could see my boyfriends face,

"Stan, you know you cry so much now a days, sometimes I think you might have a vagina" Kyle laughed hard at his joke but I just gave him a light hit on the arm. After a wiped my face clear of any tears I asked

"So after we eat what do you want to do?" I pulled down some cheerios out of the cupboard and also got some milk

"Well, I was thinking we could go ice fishing at Stark's Pond."

"Ice fishing? That's kinda of random, what makes you wanna go fishing?"

"Ice fishing" Kyle said acting like a know-it-all

"Whatever, you get what I'm trying to say." I sat next to him and held his hand while I ate. I could tell he was still kinda of new to this, (and by this I mean **us**) because when I grasped his hand his palm was sweating as if he just put his hand under a sink, this just made me smile.

"Do you think Kenny want's to come with us?" Kyle said grasping my hand a little tighter, this was a sign that hopefully Kyle was starting to adjust.

"I don't know, I would have to ask him. You know what, you go head stairs and change and I'll call him and see what he's doing today, alright?" I said letting go of his hand, I couldn't tell if he was a little sad at the fact that I let go of his hand, or that he might be a bit moody because he's been up probably since god knows when to pack up his stuff and make breakfast. Once Kyle was up stairs I pulled out my cell phone and called Kenny, After I dialed his number I started to hear music, I always forget that he has those ring-back tones. The music that was playing was "Like A Boss" This song always made me laugh.

"Get rejected !"

"Like a boss!" I said going along with song.

"Swallow sadness!"

"Like a boss!"

"Send some fax's!"

"Hello?" Kenny said with out me noticing.

"Like a boss!" I said still hearing the song in my own head.

"Oh, hey Stan" I herd Kenny say on the other line "So you like that song eh?"

"Yeah it's cool, I guess." I said with a bit of embarrassment in my voice. "Anyway me and Kyle were wondering if you wanted to go to Stark's Pond to go ice fishing."

"Since when did you guys fish?"

"Ice fishing." I said thinking about how Kyle and I were just talking about this.

"Fuck you, you what I'm trying to say." I laughed a bit at what Kenny just said.

"So you wanna come, or not?"

"Yeah just tell me the time and let find something to fish with, oh yeah you guys got something to break the ice with?"

"OK we'll meet you there at noon and I don't think we don't have anything for the ice. Do you have some thing?" I asked putting my empty bowl in the sink.

"Yeah I'll bring a hammer or something. Oh yeah don't forget to bring something to sit on"

"Oh Yeah Kenny"

"Yeah?"

"You will never guess what happened this morning" I said wondering what Kenny will say to me and Kyle, I know it couldn't be anything bad, being that he was bi.

"Well there's no point in me trying to guess if I will never figure it out" Kenny said with cockiness in his voice.

"Guess I don't need to tell you then"

"NO no, just tell me... please!!" I knew Kenny could never pass up a good piece of gossip.

"Alright, prepare your self Kenny, This might be a bit of a shock."

"Please Stan nothing can shock me."

"OK then, me and Kyle are going out." I waited for his response.

"That's the big news?" Kenny said not seaming the lest bit phased. "To be honest Stan, I always thought you two were gay for each other."

"What?" To be honest that hurt a little bit.

"Yeah, I mean you guys spend so much time together, always going to movies and diners and all that crap. Anyway you got to remember what I've said before I have a built in gaydar." We both laughed at this. "Well if were going to go you two better start getting ready, and no fooling around." Kenny said but not before I could say,

"Screw you dude, any way peace out."

"K see you in a bit" Kenny said, after wards I hung up my phone and as soon I herd kyle coming down the stairs, I tunred around and was amazed at what I saw.

"If you don't mind I would like to wear this, you don't care do you?" Kyle said wearing my shirt, pants jacket and I could only imagine my boxers, at the thought of this I got kinda of hard. Just the thought of Kyle being naked in my room only makes me want to take him back up and just... No,no Kyle most likely wants to wait, I mean he was sweating like no other from just holding hands, I can only think what would happen if we just kissed! But I don't care I'll wait as long as he need's to wait, I don't care if it's till were in our thirty's when we make love it's going to be perfect. For sure though right know was not the time to think of things like this.

"Well?"Kyle said bringing me out of my trance, and sporting one my tightest light red shirts, tight but fitting light red and blue striped jackets and blue faded jeans that were hanging off his ass a little bit, most likely because I was at least a good three inch's taller than him and at least 15 or 20 pounds heaver

"I have to admit." I said walking over to him "My stuff look's a hella of lot better on you then it does on me." After I said this I kissed him on the forehead, he blushed a little but not a lot, this made him look so damn cute.

"You call Kenny?" He said leaning into my chest, when he did this his head was right under my chin.

"Yeah, I told him to meet us there at noon."

"Cool."

"Hey Kyle?"

"Yeah Stan?"

"How do you feel about PDA.?" I asked

"Um, I-I don't know, it's like, I want to be with you more then anything, but..."

"Butttt" I said backing away to see his face.

"But I'm not sure if I'm ready to come out. I want to show how much I like you, but I need time to think about how I'm going tell my mom. You know my dad would most likely be cool with it, but you know my mom, the crazy bitch who thinks she knows every thing. Also this is not even close to cool with me being Jewish. Son of a bitch, with this Cartman will never let me live it down." The sound of Cartman's name just made my face twitch with anger.

"If that fat FUCK even as so much LOOK'S at you wrong I will wreck his SHIT **UP**!"I said with an anger that could scare the shit right out of a lion and have it run up a tree. Sadly this scared Kyle enough to back away from me, I looked right into his hazel eyes and saw fear that just broke my heart.

"You know I'm not mad at you right." I said putting my hand to his cheek to comfort him.

"I know, I just got kinda of scared from your voice." Kyle said looking a little less scared.

"It just makes me mad because you know he's gonna try and mess with you when ever you decide to come out." I said this while I went back to sit in the chair in the living room "But you better believe that when he does try to mess with you, he's going to have to eat through a straw for the next year!"Kyle ran over and jumped into my lap and said,

"Well if you do that you would be doing that fat ass a favor by helping him lose wight." We both laughed hard at this joke, and in turn fell on the floor and started to play fight, he garbed me and threw his arm around my neck and put me into a choke hold, but it didn't last. I garbed his left arm and twisted him around and pinned him to the floor, we stared into each other eyes and I started to move in to kiss him but he got his hand out from out under mine and stopped me.

"Damn." I thought, so close

"Stan not to sound like a dick but, your breath kinda of reeks dude." I completely forgot that I haven't brushed my teeth since I woke up.

"Oh thanks man." I said getting off of him.

"Well I said I wasn't trying to be a dick."

"Ya, well at least you told me, I wouldn't want our first kiss to be filled with bad breath." I looked at Kyle who was blushing hard, again he looked so fucking cute! I looked at my clock and it reed 11:45

"Crap I need to go brush my teeth and we need to get a move on, be back in a bit ."

"K... Babe." a nick name? H-He called me babe! That feels so good, much better then when Wendy called me babe, this is a sign, this means that me and Kyle need to be together! After I brushed my teeth and used mouth wash to make sure my breath was winter fresh. I put my shoes back on and said to Kyle,

"You ready?"

"Yeah, you got poles right?"

"Yeah, my dad most likely got some in the shed"We went outside and I locked the front door, when I opened the shed the were five fishing poles, two of them were to messed up to use because the string had been tangled to were you would save much more time getting a new pole. When I got the poles we started to walk to my car.

"Hey Stan do you think we could just walk, I mean it's just such a nice day, I mean for god sakes the sun is out." I did have to agree, the sun was out maybe one day of the week, then it was either snow like no other of just really windy. Shit some time's it would be both.

"Yeah I guess your right, good thing the pond is only like five mins. away right."

"God we are so lazy." kyle said keeping a bit of a distance from me being concerned somebody might us.

"We might be lazy at times but at least we still work out a bit and ain't overweight like a fat ass we know." I said. We both smiled a this, when we got to the pond Kenny was already there it was 12:07

"Where were you two love birds, I feel like I've been waiting for ever!" Kenny said throwing his hands in the air.

"What do you mean love birds?" Kyle said backing away from me a bit.

"Yeah, Kyle I already told him about us, you don't need to get all crazy."

"You told him and you didn't ask me?" Kyle said getting a little in my face

"Come on, he's our best friend, but keep going you look so adorable when you fuss." I said kissing his cheek. His face lit up like the forth of July.

"Stan I told you that I don't want you doing stuff like that in public, at least not yet" Kyle put his hand to his cheek rubbing it almost as if he had been slaped.

"So you guys ain't going to show some PDA" Kenny said almost sound sad

"No, well not yet at least, I need to think of the best time to come out and right know I just need to think."

"Well don't take to long I don't want to be the gay couple in school." Kenny said with a baby face.

"Well enough talk let's go ice fishing!" Kyle said walking onto the ice, and as soon as his foot hit the ice he started to slip "Wow this is slippy!" As soon as he said this he started to fall right backwards.

"Kyle!" I said leaping forward knees first and I caught him in my arms, and we slid with his feet in front of us and my knees around his thighs and his head resting on my chest.

"Well that was fun!" Kyle said looking up at me

"Kyle you could have hurt yourself , next time be a little more careful, K"

"OK I'm sorry" He said this with puppy dog eyes I could never stay remotely mad at a face like that. We helped each other up still slipping a little bit. Once we stood up I called out to Kenny,

"Hey bring out the stuff this spot is good."

"K, hey watch this." Kenny grabbed all three poles and the sludge hammer he brought, and skidded across the ice like it was nothing all the way to us. When he stopped right in front of us and handed us the poles and set his down and picked up the hammer. "You guys might want to back up a little." We back up about five feet and Kenny started to pound away at the six inch ice it took about ten mins. but he got a good four foot wide hole "Now that is a damn good work out" He said sitting down on the ice and dropping the hammer. We joined him on the ice. Kenny pulled out a small bag from his pocket it was filled with worms. "Might not be the best bait but at least it will work." He gave us the worms and we put them on our poles.

"Well lets get started!" I said putting my line In the water, then everybody put there lines in after me.

"This is so exciting."Kenny said with sarcasm after five mins.

"Come on dude it's been like two mins. just give it a shot." Kyle said

"Fineee."Kenny said looking back down at the water. I looked at kyle who looked so stunning with a small wind going through his hat making it flutter, his face was just amazing to not a single blackhead or zit it was flawless then he looked at me and said,

"Something wrong Stan?"

"Kinda of, it's just I'm so bored and I was hoping that maybe I could hold your hand." At this Kenny looked up at us.

"Stan don't." Kyle said.

"Come on just this one time, were out pretty much in the middle of no where nobody's going to see."

"Yeah come on Kyle let Stan hold on to your hand, be a good boyfriend" Kenny said being kinda of rude then again it's just Kenny being Kenny.

"Please Kye." I said in a baby voice.

"Fine, but just for today."

"YES!" In a hurry a scooped up his left hand. Kenny just looked at us and smiled. After about hour went by I was ready to give up, but didn't want to leave because by know Kyle had started to rest his head on my shoulder and this felt so right. Kenny had gone to sleep and was slouching over. Then Kennys pole started to move. "Kenny, KENNY!" I yelled

"What, What, oh DUDE I THINK I GOT A FISH!" He started to yank on his pole "Oh it's a big one! Kenny said now standing up, we were all standing, me and Kyle were still holding hands.

"Come on you almost got it dude!" Kyle said

"Al-Almost... GOT IT!" Kenny pulled up a vary small fish it was at least six or seven inchs long, me and Kyle were now laughing our asses off. "You have got to be kidding right?"

"Dude that is so weak!" I said still laughing.

"Yeah Yeah no joke." Kyle said wiping a small tear of laughter from his face.

"HEY!" We herd a voice from behind the pond say, "Fuck you fags!"

"What the fuck is this!" We all said at pretty much the same time, but before we could even say or do something else a saw Kyle drop to his knees and into the ice filled water.

"K-Kyle... KYLE!!"

3567

* * *

Ohhh a bit of a cliff hanger! Who was it that attacked Kyle, what will Stan, do extract revenge and possibly lose Kyle, or save Kyle and never find out who it was only I know, OHHHH! lqtm, don't forget to check my profile for updates on how new chapters are coming along, P.S. I would like it if you told me were I need work other words reviews, I would love them!


End file.
